SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW
by BerryStainsAndSunflowerSeeds
Summary: It has been five years since Chihiro left the spirit world, but she believes it was all a dream, until Haku keeps his promise. (Currently in hiatus)
1. Chapter One: Five Years Of Waiting

**(A/N: This is the first time writing and publishing a fanfiction so hope you enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own spirited away or any of it's fantastic characters.**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW**

 **Chapter One: Five Years Of Waiting.**

Chihiro lay in bed, watching as rain dripped down the window. She listened to it's rhythmic drumming as it fell heavily on the corrugated iron roof. She sighed sadly, for the first time in years she had dreamed of the spirit world, or at least she thought she did. She never managed to remember exactly what happened, but she did remember one thing; the feeling of the dream. It had brought her happiness and excitement, mixed in with it was a sad sort of nostalgia, but it was nothing more than a dream and she knew that. Although sometimes she felt like it had happened, like she had been there. She even sometimes missed the people in her dream, missed him...but as she thought before, it was nothing more than a dream, so how could she miss someone who didn't truly exist?

There was a light knock at her door as her mother called.

"Chihiro! Time to wake up, it's school today"

Chihiro groaned, She didn't like her new school, least of all the people there. She rolled over, curling into a ball and snuggling deeper into the blankets. Perhaps if she pretended that she didn't hear her mum, she would be able to skip out on school. Chihiro soon drifted back off to sleep, images of her dream popping in and out of her mind, but there was one image that stood out most of all among the rest. Haku was the only part of her dreams she remembered, seeing his face made her feel warm inside, even if he was part of her imagination, but her happiness was disturbed again by her mother shaking her awake.

"Really Chihiro, I thought I told you to wake up! You're already about ten minutes late for school." Her mother said in annoyance. Chihiro decided to play up on her innocence.

"But I didn't know you tried to wake me up and I'm really tired," She mumbled, secretly sniggering on the inside.

"Well whose fault is that! Just get up, you don't want to be late any more than you already are" Her mother said sternly, walking out the door.

"But-" Chihiro protested.

"No buts about it, just hurry up and get changed." And without another word her mother left.

The rain pelted down on Chihiro's umbrella as she stared up at her school. The school was surrounded by cherry blossoms, there pink buds and the white haze of rain hiding the fact that the school was old and decrepit. It's paint was faded and peeling and many of it's windows were cracked. The school looked more like a haunted house, but at least it was clean inside. She sighed as she walked through the gates and into the school. Chihiro walked to her shoe locker, opening it, but found no shoes. She looked around angrily, but could not see them. She walked over to the bin. Of course they would be in here. Sighing Chihiro took them out an put them on, putting the ones she came here in back in the shoe locker.

Chihiro walked into her class, ignoring all the whispers and giggles. She slid into her seat at the back of the class, next to the window. She liked where she sat, since people bothered her less and the teacher didn't ask her questions as often as the rest, but even so it felt lonely. Chihiro leaned against window, watching the cherry blossom fly by. The blossoms would only last a week at most if the weather prevailed. Chihiro continued to watch the cherry tree sway in the wind and soon felt tired, her eyes barely staying open. A few seconds later she was asleep, dreaming her way back to Haku.

Chihiro woke up, her eyes opening as she heard laughter. She lifted her head off her desk and look around. The whole class was staring at her, whispering to each other than laughing. _What's going on?_ Chihiro looked around in confusion _._ One of the girls walked up to Chihiro, smiling smugly.

"So Chihiro, Whose's Haku? Your boyfriend?" She said sneeringly.

"What?" Chihiro looked up at her in surprise.

The girl smile widened, making you her look like a frog. "Maybe I should refresh your memories; _Haku? Where are you Haku? You promised that you would stay with me!_ " She said mockingly. Everybody laughed. "Awwww. Did Haku leave you?"

Chihiro clenched her fists in anger. "Did he leave little crybaby Chihiro all alone, with the big scary monsters."

Chihiro looked at the ground in anger."Shut up!" She said in a dangerously low voice.

But the girl continued " _Haku, they're going to eat me Haku! Save me Hak-_ "

"I said shut up!" Chihiro yelled, standing up. "Just shut you stupid mouth!"

"Oops" The girl put her hand to her mouth "Sorry did I hit a nerve?" She said tilting her head. Everyone around the girl laughed. Chihiro stormed over to the door, wanting to escape, feeling tears starting to swell up, but the girl grabbed her hand. "Where are you going crybaby? Off to see Haku?"

Chihiro swung her fist blindly at the girl. The girl let out a surprised squeak as the force of her blow knocked backwards, making her hit the side of the desk. Chihiro looked down at the other girl in a mixture of surprise and horror, her hand stinging. She started to back up, as everyone crowded around the injured girl.

Chihiro turned and ran out of the classroom. She stared down in anger as she blinked back the tears that were fighting to come out, cradling her hand. She knew she was in trouble now. She ran up the stairs and burst out the doors that led to the roof, running straight into someone. She wiped away the tears that were now flowing freely.

"Sorry" She choked, the rain hiding her tears.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Said a familiar voice. Hers eyes widening as she looked up.

 **(A/N: So how was it? I hope it was OK. Pleas leave me a review if you liked it, and thank you for taking the time to read it. I will see you in the next chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed)**


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

**(A/N: Sorry, it took longer than I expected. Thank you** **Clover** **and** **mayrakataryne ****for you awesome reviews, it helped me out a lot :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: Didn't own before, don't own it now.**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW**

 **Chapter Two: Reunion**

"Ha-Haku?" She said in disbelief. No it couldn't be him. Haku wasn't real. He was part of her dreams. They stared at each other for a few seconds then suddenly he pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders in a warm embrace, as she tried to stop herself crying,

"I missed you so much, Chihiro." He whisper in her ear. _What was happening? This can't be real._ Chihiro pushed away.

"I must be dreaming. Yeah this is just a dream." She said staring at the ground in shock.

"This isn't a dream. This is real, I'm real." Haku softly reassured her.

"No you're not, you're not real! None of it was." She said trying to convince herself.

"Then how am I here?" He smiled. Chihiro didn't answer so he continued. "Look." He said holding his hand out. "I'm real." Chihiro lifted her hand to touch his. His fingers curled around hers. They were warm, soft, soothing hands. They were the sort that would comfort you at night, the sort that would hold you tight and never let go. A feeling of calmness swept over her and happiness filled her heart to the brim. A thought came across her mind, her new found happiness replaced, not with sadness, but with an empty feeling.

"Then why can't I remember properly? Chihiro asked, looking up at him. _It defiantly was him. It was the same dark grey hair, The same green-grey eyes. The same familiar face._ "Why can I only remember you?"

Haku stood up, his face turning dark "I don't know, but I can sense strong and dark magic in you. Maybe someones bound your

memories, blocking them so you won't remember." He looked away, sighing heavily.

"Can't you just unbind them?" She asked desperately looking up at him.

"Sorry I can't." Haku replied, looking at the ground guiltily.

"What? But I thought you're magic was powerful." Chihiro pleaded.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. My magic may be great but this is just as great, or even greater. If I were to try and unbind it, I could risk killing you, or damaging your memories further." He looked away from Chihiro. Chihiro looked at the ground again.

"What was it like?" She asked. Haku looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"What was it like in the spirit world?"Chihiro asked again.

"The spirit world huh?" Haku smiled sadly, a wistful look came over face. "The sky is an endless blue, stretching out over miles and miles of lush grasslands. When it rains, the fields turn into a flooded blue sea. There is a train track set in the middle of the grasslands that seems to never stop. There are giant forests of old oaks that go on forever, stretching out to the snow capped mountains. Mist covered valleys that house fast flowing white water and stubborn grey rock. Many small settlements dot the place, all of them old and beautiful. Then there's the Bathhouse, towering over the restaurants and the surround farmland, it's red paint is old and faded but this just adds to it's beauty. Did you know many spirits travel for miles just come to the bathhouse?" Haku looked at her.

"I wish I could remember." Chihiro said sadly. Haku moved towards her, resting his hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry. We will figure this out." Haku said "I think I know what to do." Haku removed his hand. Chihiro watched in shock as he walked to the edge of the roof and climbed on to the barrier. "Meet me at the gate after school." And with that he jumped.

Chihiro rushed forwards, "Haku!" She yelled, her heart pounding, but he was not there. Then she saw it, high above in the sky was a white dragon, flying off into the distance.

 **(A/N: Sorry it was a bit shorter than last time, I wanted to publish something soon because of you guys reviews. I wont be able to publish anything for a week and a half, because I'm off to my friends for a while. So please hang in there for the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter! and I hope it was good as the first! See you guys soonish! :D )**


	3. Chapter Three: The Great Lord Hamori

**(A/N: Sorry about not publishing this when I said, I fell sick so I couldn't write and I have WAAAAAAY to much homework -_- *sighs* Anyway if it seems like my writing style has change that will be because I'm reading a new book so yeah. hehe. Anyway hope you like this chapter!)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own it!**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW**

 **Chapter Three: The Great Lord Hamori.**

It was now early afternoon and the rain had finally stopped. It was as if the sky itself knew of Chihiro's happiness. The sky was now a brilliant blue, the once faded grey clouds were now completely washed away . Chihiro stared at the sky watching the cherry blossoms blow gently by. She stared out of the window, longing to see to see Haku again. After Haku had left that morning, Chihiro had reluctantly went back to class, where the teacher had scolded her in front of the whole class, giving Chihiro two weeks worth of detention. The bullying had seemed to decrease and some of the other kids were being somewhat nicer to her, It was either because they didn't really like Usami in the first place or they were slightly afraid of her and the idea of being punched by Chihiro was not particularly appealing.

Chihiro sighed, she wanted to know more about the spirit world and why she had gone there and what happened when she was there. Chihiro could only vaguely remember stuff like faces she thought she knew but had no idea who they were, or names that in her mind didn't belong to anyone or anything. The only person she could remember clearly was Haku. She could easily remember what he looked like, what he sounded like when he was happy or when he was angry, she could remember the warmth of his arms around her, and even sometimes conversations she thought they had. Suddenly something came to her mind; The promise. There was a promise Haku made. Chihiro bit her lip as she tried to remember what it was. He definitely promised something. It was something important, she knew that much, But what? Chihiro was suddenly shaken from her thoughts as the bell rang, indicating that it was fifth period. The teacher came in, telling everyone to sit down and take out there books. Chihiro took her pencil case and books out, then resumed staring out of the window, only vaguely hearing what the teacher was saying.

Haku walked silently through the forest. The slowly fading light created shadows that seemed almost alive as they slowly crept by. The forest was filled with many sounds that covered his footsteps. Leaves whispered quietly to one another as the trees gently swayed in the wind. He kept on walking through the forest. The hairs o the back of Haku's neck prickled, feeling as if he were being watched by a thousand eyes. The grass was long and damp as dew clung desperately to each strand. He pushed through the thickening undergrowth and finally emerged into what looked like a small clearing. The clearing was empty except for a small statue of a dragon in the centre. He slowly approached the statue as if it was a trapped animal ready to attack. Haku kneeled down in front of the statue and closed his eyes. "Great lord Hamori, the one who protects these forests. Your strength is great but your wisdom and knowledge is even more so. I beg you, show yourself!" His voice echoed through the trees.

"Since when does the great Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi beg for an audience?" Hamori said sternly. Haku looked up at Hamori. Despite his harsh welcome there was a twinkle in his eyes. Haku smiled.

"It's good to see you my old friend."

"I'm your friend now am I?" Hamori laughed in good nature. "Last time I saw you, you tried to cut off my head."

"Ah well the circumstances have changed, I'm free off Yubaba's control so you need no fear of me beheading you." Haku smiled in guilt "I beg for your forgiveness although I do not expect it."

"I forgave you years ago Kohaku for you are my friend and a brother to me, but my forgiveness was not what you came for was it? There's something else. Perhaps..." he smiled "...it has something to do with that human you hold so dear." Haku's shoulders stiffened. "Ah I'm correct am I not?"

"You are." Haku voice tightened "She has lost h-"

"Her memories, I know." Hamori interrupted "So sad to have someone you love not know who you are."

"She remembers me, but only vaguely" Hamori could hear the pain in his voice.

"Also if I'm not mistaken, which I hardly ever am, this block, it's killing her"

"WHAT?" Haku yelled, staring at Hamori in disbelief. "I-it can't be! How do you know this?"

"I've been watching young Chihiro since she left the spirit world. The block slowly eats away at her soul the more she is exposed to her memories. Such a shame." He looked away and smiled sadly. Anger flared up in Haku's heart.

"You knew?" He choked "You knew she was dying. Why the hell didn't you do anything to stop it from happening?"

"Haku I didn't stop this; because it is her destiny." He simply replied.

"Oh so it's her _destiny_ to die?" He spat.

"If it is to be then yes" Said Hamori.

"I must go." Haku rose to his feet.

Haku felt Hamori's hand grab at his wrist as he tried to leave. "Let go of me!" He snarled. "I must find Chihiro!"

"And what will you do when you reach her?" Hamori said.

Haku gaze fell upon the ground, his heart aching. "I truly don't know" Haku said. He looked up. "Can you help me please?"

Hamori smiled. "Of course. That is why you came, is it not?"

 **(A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if it is as good as the others and I think my style has changed a bit. Anyway I can't wait until the reviews. And what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? I'll see you guys later)**

 **(P.S THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!)**


	4. Chapter Four: All We Can Do Is Wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spirited Away, only my OC's.**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW**

 **Chapter Four: All We Can Do Is Wait**

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Haku. "How are we going to save Chihiro?"

"For now all you have to do is keep an eye on Chihiro and what happens around her." Hamori said "It is also probably best for you to transfer into her class, that way you can be around her most of the day."

"And what of you?" Haku asked, trying to mask the agitation in his voice.

"I'm going to do a bit of snooping of course," Hamori smiled "There are many things you can learn from the drunk and lucky for me I can keep my liquor." He winked at Haku and turned "Anyway I must be off, I'll call if I find anything of interest. You better be going yourself, you don't want to miss your date with that cute little human"

"What! I didn't ask her on a date, I just told her to wait for me!" Haku yelled, his cheeks turning pink. Hamori chuckled.

"Oh! One more thing" Hamori said, turning around. He held out a small piece of paper that had a small picture of a cherry tree in blossom "Summon me if anything that happens, and I will come immediately. Good luck" And with that he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the mist.

Haku sighed "I guess I'll be going then." He said to himself.

Chihiro yawned, After what seemed like hours, class finally ended. Chihiro grabbed all her bag and rushed through the door and down the hallway, desperate to see Haku, to find answers. "Chihiro wait there!" A voice boomed from behind her. Chihiro flinched and turned around slowly.

"Yes Mr Kurosawa?" She said nervously. "Uhm I'm actually in a rush so could I please be excus-"

"Hmph! Trying to get out of detention again are we?" Mr Kurosawa said in a joking voice.

"Eh...No I-I...That's not it!" Chihiro stuttered.

"I see then you don't mind lending me some of you're time?" He smiled

Chihiro sighed, lowering her head "Yes sir"

"That's good to hear. Now if i'm correct you haven't handed in homework for about two weeks already?"

Chihiro cringed. She stared at the ground in shame, feeling blood rush to her face. "Yes sir."

"Well I have a solution. I'll let the homework incident slide and the detentions _if_ you look after our new transfer student tomorrow."

"Transfer student?" Chihiro looked up at him in surprise.

Mr Kurosawa rolled his eyes "Yes, A transfer student. You know a person who transfers into a new school?"

"I know what a transfer student is!" Chihiro said.

"Could of fooled me." He laughed "Anyway I'm too old to be wasting my time showing him around so since you're still young and fresh I thought you could do it for me."

"Sir you're not _that_ old, you're still in you're twenties." She smiled

Mr Kurosawa grinned at her "Well I better let you off."

After saying good-bye to Mr Kurosawa, Chihiro rushed out of the school doors and to the gates. Chihiro looked around expectantly but to her disappointment Haku was not there. She sat down and leaned against the gate, waiting in silence for her dragon to come.

 **(A/N: Sorry It's been so long since I published a Chapter. A lot of things have been happening so I haven't been able to write much. Also if things start not matching up throughout the story then I'm really sorry and also my style of writing might change throughout the story as well.**

 **On another note I'm having a little trouble with writing the chapter due to writers block so if there is something that you would like to happen in the story then I would like to hear it and then maybe I will be able to write it in :D**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter)**


	5. Chapter Five: The Lonely Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's Characters, only my OC's**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW**

 **Chapter Five: The Lonely Boy.**

Chihiro sighed, smiling sadly as the sun began to duck down behind the school. There had been no sign of Haku. Maybe he had forgotten about her, then again she had also forgotten about him until he returned. She looked up at the sky, red streaks ran across it like the red strings of fate. There was something so peaceful about staring up at the red sky. The peacefulness seemed so warm and comforting and soon Chihiro was dazing off into sleep.

 _Chihiro looked around, she was surrounded in darkness. Panic began to rise up in her stomach. "Haku!" She screamed "Haku where are you?" She stepped forward, yelping as her foot plunged into icy cold water. Chihiro could feel her self sinking into the deep water. She began to thrash around, trying to find anything to grab onto. "Haku!" She gasped as the water filled her lungs. "Haku help me!" She felt her head go under the water, then she was falling. She hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. She looked up. Nothing, there was nothing here except darkness. "Haku where are you?" Her body was now trembling with cold and fear. She curled up on the ground, tears spilling down her face._

 _"What's wrong?" A gentle voice said._

 _"Haku?" She whispered, looking up desperately. In front of her stood a young boy, It wasn't Haku. The boy looked at her, smiling gently although there was no warmth in his eyes only sadness._

 _"Are you lost?" He asked._

 _"Where's Haku?" Chihiro whimpered._

 _"Haku?" He looked at her in confusion "It's only me here, It's always been just me...and now you." He looked away "Maybe he's gone, maybe he's forgotten about you, abandoned you" The boy looked back at her and smiled "I will never forget you though, I will stay by you're side foreve-"_

 _"Shut up!" Chihiro screamed "Haku would never forget me! He would never abandon me!"_

 _The boys smile disappeared "Then where is he?"_

 _She looked up at him, his cold eyes piercing through her like a blade. "I-I don't know" She chocked._

 _"See he left you, He disappeared and left you." He smiled coldly._

 _Chihiro's eyes softened, her sadness taking over. "He did leave me. He left me all alone." She said softly. She began to cry again "I'm scared, I don't want to be alone."_

 _"You're not alone, you have me. Just forget about Haku and be with me and you will never be alone again." The boy held out his hand._

 _"You will never leave me?" She asked._

 _"No, never. I will never leave your side as long as you promise not to leave mine" He smiled._

 _Chihiro reached out her hand and placed it on his. "I promis-"_

 _"Chihiro!" She looked around. It was Haku's voice. Chihiro pulled her hand away from the boy but he grabbed her wrist._

 _"Where are you going?" His eyes were wide with terror._

 _"I have to go to Haku!" She said._

 _"Don't leave me!" He whaled, his grip tightening around her wrist "You promised to never leave me! You will be happy here!"_

 _"Let go!" She winced as she felt her bones crack under his hand._

 _"Chihiro! Wake up Chihiro!"_

 _Chihiro looked away again as she heard his voice call out to her. "I'm sorry." She said "But I have to go." She looked at the boy. "Please let me go."_

 _The boy's grip loosened, tears fell from his face and onto her hand. Everything faded into darkness._

"Chihiro you idiot!" Haku said softly. He sighed. Haku lifted Chihiro's sleeping body off the cold ground and began to carry her home. It was already nightfall and the sky was clouded over and the wind ripped at the trees. Haku watched Chihiro's troubled face as she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as a tear ran down her face.

Haku leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You really are an idiot aren't you"

"Haku?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

Haku's faced reddened in embarrassment "You're awake."

Her body started trembled as she began to cry. "Haku! Please never leave me! I never want to be alone." She sniffed "Haku."

"I'm not going to leave you, don't worry."

"Thank you Haku." She mumbled and she drifted back off into sleep.

Haku's face softened and smiled at her. "I would never leave you because...I love you."

 **(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :D I'm not sure when I can write more so it might be awhile, but hang on because there will be more! And thank you to all the people who have waited patiently :3 )**


	6. Chapter six: The Transfer Student

**(A/N: I managed to write another chapter and my writers block is starting to go away, although it will be hard to write for awhile because of school and all. I hope you will stay with the story and I will TRY to write each week if I can :D**

 **And like I said before if anyone wants something in particular to happen, I'm open to suggestions :D )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away at ALLL! Only my OC's. But if I could own it I would )**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW**

 **Chapter six: The Transfer Student.**

Light shone in through the open window, a light breeze teased at the curtains. Chihiro lay fast asleep on her bed, her body rising and falling slowly with every deep breath. Haku sat next to her, looking at her now peaceful face. He leaned forwards and brushed away a strand of hair that lay across her cheek and began to stroke her head. Chihiro snuggled deeper into her blankets as he did so, a peaceful smile spreading across her face. Haku sighed. She had waited so long in the cold for him and he left her there to wait. He had forgot that time in the human world ran faster than the spirit world. He felt so ashamed for making her wait not only in the cold but for all these years. Haku remembered Chihiro's restless face from the night before and how she looked like she was in so much pain. What had she been dreaming about? Who was she apologizing to? Haku shook his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. All that mattered was that Chihiro was okay. Haku looked around as Chihiro's mum called out from downstairs.

"Chihiro! Time to wake up!".

Haku looked back at Chihiro and sighed once more. "I will see you at school." He whispered quietly, brushing a small kiss on to her cheek. He walked to the window and sat there for a few seconds, looking at Chihiro. Then he left in one swift jump.

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly, feeling the heat rising in her face as she touched her cheek where Haku had kissed her. Her heart was pounding relentlessly and she felt like it would stop at any second.

"Chihiro come on! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother yelled.

Chihiro smiled "Coming!"

Chihiro climbed down the stairs, adjusting the bow on her uniform.

"Chihiro! Breakfast is ready! Hurry u-" She stopped as she pared around the corner. "Oh you are already up. Well breakfast is ready and your lunch is on the table." She said gesturing inside the kitchen.

"Thanks mums." Chihiro smiled. Her mum looked at her in surprise as Chihiro skipped to the table, grinning like a moron.

"You seem really happy today. Did something happen at school yesterday?"

Chihiro looked up, trying to hide her smile. "Oh uhm nothing really. My friend just visited yesterday and I'll be seeing him today as well."

"Him?" Her mum mumbled to herself "Sooooo" Her mother grinned "Do you like this friend?"

Chihiro chocked on her tea. Her face turning red. Chihiro looked away. "Not really." She mumbled "He's just a friend."

"Really?" Her mum said "Okay.".

Grinning, her mother walked to the door. She turned around. "Oh Chihiro one more thing. I will be late tonight but your father will be back around eight." She said. "There should be some leftovers from last night so just warm those up. Okay sweety?"

"Okay. Love you mum." Chihiro replied.

"Love you too!"

The wind from last night had now died down into a small breeze. The remaining cherry blossoms had been blown away and now were scattered lifelessly on the ground. Chihiro looked up at the school. She closed her eyes. "Please be okay today! Please be okay to day!" She whispered. Chihiro sighed, opening her eyes, a new found determination set in her eyes. She walked over to her shoe locker and opened it slowly. Her shoes were there but there was a handful of pins scattered around in them. The tormenting hadn't stopped but at least she didn't have to search around for her shoes. She walked to class and opened the door. Some people looked up as she walked in but most of them ignored her. At least this is better than being laughed at she thought. She sat down at her desk and looked around. A few girls who sat close were giggling among themselves.

"Hey did you hear! There's going to be a new transfer student today." One of the girls said, giggling quietly.

"I wonder if it's going to be a girl or guy. I hope It's a guy!" The other girl said "I hope he's hot!"

Chihiro groaned. She had forgotten that she was going to have to look after this stupid transfer student. She sighed. I guess it's better than the two weeks of detention she originally was going to have.

The bell suddenly rang, making Chihiro jump. Mr Kurosawa walked in, telling everyone to sit down.

"Okay as some of you know we are having a new transfer student." He said.

A few people started to whisper among themselves.

"Everyone quiet" Mr Kurosawa said sternly and the class became silent again. "Now then." He turned towards the door. "Come in and introduce yourself." He said.

Chihiro's eyes widened in surprise as Haku walked in, wearing the schools uniform.

"My name is Kohaku Nigihayami. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said, bowing politely.

"Now where can Kohaku sit." A few of the girls put there hands up desperately.

"Uhm if it's not to much trouble but could I choose where I sit." Haku asked Mr Kurosawa politely.

"Certainly! certainly. Sit anywhere you want as long as it's not occupied." He smiled at Haku.

Haku nodded his thanks and looked around the classroom, he saw Chihiro smiled. Haku walked up to Chihiro and pointed to the seat beside her.

"May I sit here." He smiled. Chihiro blushed and looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Of course." Chihiro said, ignoring all the disappointed groans from all the girls.

Haku sat gently beside her and smiled. He held out his hand "Then I will be in your care."

 **(A/N: Another thing, sorry if it's going a bit slow. I'm not to sure how to progress things at the moment -_- But I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't then I'm open to constructive criticism :D )**


	7. Chapter Seven: Tears and Threats

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing for ages, I kind of forgot that I was writing it due to me being so busy with NCEA haha. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will be able to write more often. I am still looking for ideas on where this should go. *whispers quietly* I actually really need ideas, I'm stuck haha. Anyway until next time, enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own spirited away and if I did I doubt I would be writing fanfiction about it.**

 **SPIRITED AWAY 2: BETWEEN TODAY AND TOMORROW.**

 **Chapter Seven: Tears and Threats.**

Chihiro stared outside in annoyance. Beside her Haku sat smiling as all the girls swarmed around him like bees.

"Kohaku-Kun can I have your number?" One of the girls squealed.

"Uh! No fair I want it too!" Another one yelled.

"Same!"

"Sorry ladies but I don't have a cell-phone."

"Awwww really." The three girls cried in unison.

"I'm sorry, but you will be the first to know when I get one." Haku said softly, smiling charmingly.

Chihiro gritted her teeth together in annoyance. "Stupid playboy!" She mumbled quietly so Haku didn't hear.

"So Haku-Chan, do-"

"I'm sorry but could you please just call me Kohaku." Haku interrupted.

The girl looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offence."

Haku leaned closer and placed his hand on her head "Of course you didn't" The girl let out a squeal of delight.

Chihiro felt anger rise up her face. She lashed out with her foot and kicked him savagely in the shins. Haku winced in pain, but continued to smile. Unfortunately one of the girls caught Chihiro's brief act of violence.

"Kohaku! Are you alright?" One of the girls asked, moving close to Haku. She glared at Chihiro "Stupid cow! Just because you aren't popular doesn't mean you have to hurt the people who are."

Before Chihiro could say anything, Haku stood up. He looked down at the girl, his eyes cold with hate. The girl stared at Haku in a mixture of surprise and fear. Haku smiled, the coldness in his eyes vanished.

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult Chihiro. It was my fault that she kicked me and she was right to do so." He said "I should not be touching any other girls while I have a girlfriend."

All the girls, even Chihiro, looked at Haku in shock and confusion.

"You have a girlfriend? Awww who?" The girl Haku just glared at pouted, temporarily forgetting the coldness that he just had had in his eyes.

Haku smiled cheekily. He leaned forward and grabbed Chihiro's hand, pulling her from her seat and held her close to his chest. "Chihiro of course!"

Chihiro felt the heat in her cheeks rise once more. The girls stared at them, to shocked to say anything. Chihiro pushed away from Haku.

"Eh!? What are you talki-" Chihiro squeaked but Haku interrupted her.

"I'm sorry ladies but I'm deeply in love with Chihiro. She has stolen my heart and I made a promise to her many years ago that I intend to keep." Haku smiled again, trying to control the redness that was creeping up to his cheeks.

The girls sighed and walked away in disappointment, muttering as they went.

Chihiro stared up at him speechless, her face turning completely red. Had Haku meant that? Did Haku love her? Haku glanced at her and instantly looked away on seeing her staring at him. He blushed, covering his face with his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Haku uhm..." Chihiro said nervously. Haku's shoulders stiffened and he looked at her awkwardly. He smiled widely.

"Sorry Chihiro that must of been uncomfortable for you but at least those girls will not be bothering either of us anymore if they think that we are in love." He laughed.

A sudden pang of sadness stabbed into Chihiro's heart. "Oh so you didn't mean it?"

Haku looked at her, he too felt pain in his heart. Haku looked away, he didn't want to burden Chihiro with his love until she recovered all her memories back. "Don't worry," he smiled, looking back "I didn't, you're human and a plain one at that, so I can't possibly love yo-"

A loud crack echoed across the room as Chihiro's hand came into contact with Haku's face. Chihiro was standing up, her face red with anger. "STUPID JERK! GO DIE!" She yelled. Chihiro turned around and stormed off, leaving Haku looking astonished. The chatter in the class died as they all stared in silence at Haku.

Haku put a hand to where she had slapped him.

It stung.

Haku sighed, sadness paining his heart. "That's not what I mean't to say." He whispered.

Chihiro stormed out of the class in anger. Her heart was pained with sadness. _How could he say that? How could he be so cruel?_ Chihiro ran down the hallway, and rounded the corner with speed, smacking face first into someone.

She squeaked as she fell to the ground.

"Chihiro! Are you alright?"

Chihiro looked up, tears running freely down her face. Standing over her, face filled with concern, stood Mr Kurosawa.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you." She sniffed.

Mr Kurosawa crouched down and put his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Haku's words flowed through Chihiro's mind once more. Her throat tightened as tears began to spill again. Her heart was truly broken.

Chihiro sat awkwardly in Mr Kurosawa's office, as he gently typed away at his computer. After knocking into Mr Kurosawa in the hallway, Chihiro had bawled her eyes out right in front of him.

She felt so embarrassed that she had done that, but she no longer felt angry or upset, she just felt numb. She felt as if all the emotion had been sucked out of her.

Chihiro looked out of the window unseeingly. _Why did he say that to me? Didn't he kiss me this morning? Or was that just a meaningless gesture?_

Chihiro's thoughts were interrupted as Mr Kurosawa placed a hot drink in front of her.

"Here." He smiled. "I thought this might make you feel better."

Chihiro picked up the drink and took a sip of the hot liquid.

A warm feeling surged through her body, leaving a tingling feeling in her toes and fingers. It was as if the drink had not only washed away her sadness but also filled the empty feeling with warmth and happiness.

Chihiro looked up at Mr Kurosawa questioningly and he grinned at Chihiro's reaction.

""It's my own special blend of tea. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the flavor."

"It's the best tea I have ever had." Chihiro marveled. "I feel a lot better too. It's like all my sadn-"

"Sadness has been washed away." He chimed in.

Chihiro smiled "Yeah."

"So did you have a lover's spat."

It took Chihiro a few seconds to register what Mr Kurosawa had said but when she did, her face went bright red. "No! It was nothing like that!" She sighed sadly looking down at the steam floating gently through the air from the hot cup of tea in her hands. "It doesn't count as that if he didn't like you."

"Hmmmm." Mr Kurosawa looked at her amused.

Chihiro looked at him in confusion. "What is it sir?"

"So it was about a guy." He chuckled.

He braced himself as a book came flying at his head along with a few insults.

"You're not suppose to be throwing books at me, I'm a teacher." He laughed.

Chihiro pouted grumpily although she was altogether angry. "Well a teacher shouldn't be making fun of his students."

"Well I'm just surprised that such a strong girl like yourself become unsettled by a guy." He said.

She smiled sadly. "Well..." She paused "You could say he was my first love."

"Ahhh first love." Mr Kurosawa looked past her, a wistful look on his face. "it can be the most wonderful and joyful thing you can experience, but it can also be the undoing of you." he sighed and looked back at her. "I know Chihiro, that no matter how hard life gets, you will pull through and be stronger than you started out as, so don't worry. Just keep your head held high and don't let anyone push you around and you'll be fine."

"Yes sir." She smiled, having a sudden burst of confidence. Mr Kurosawa was right, she couldn't worry about things so much, she has always pulled through so why would it be different now.

"I didn't do anything, I just told you the truth." he said. "Oh, and chihiro one more thing. If things get too hard to handle, I will always be here so come and see me anytime. You don't have to go through things alone."

"Thank you sir."

"Now." He said rubbing his hands together, "Who is this boy? I need to give him a good telling off for hurting such a sweet girls feelings."

Mr Kurosawa grinned as Chihiro laughed. He was glad that she was feeling better.

Haku lay silently on the school roof, watching the clouds float by slowly. He sighed, he had hurt Chihiro. He hated himself for it. All he was doing was trying to protect her and now he had gone and made things worse. Haku sat up, it was nearly the end of interval. he walked over to the door and saw someone leaning against the entrance watching him. As he drew closer, he noticed that it was one of his teachers, Mr Kurosawa.

He walked past him without a word, but was stopped as Mr Kurosawa spoke. "I don't appreciate you making my students cry."

Haku winced, turning around to face the teacher.

Mr Kurosawa stood there, his arms folded and his eyes dark. "Stay away from Chihiro." He spat.

Haku's eyes narrowed. "Whether I go near Chihiro or not is none of your business."

"I think it is." He moved closer. "It becomes my business when a student comes to me bawling her eyes out, her heart played with and broken."

Haku mocked Mr Kurosawa's movements by also moving closer, their faces barely inches apart. "Are you sure that your worry for Chihiro is because she is your student and not something else?" He said, looking for some sort of reaction but was met with the same indifferent eyes as before.

"And what may you be implying?" Kurosawa said, a sharpness in his voice.

Haku snorted. "Nothing, nothing." He said waving his hand dismissively as he turned and walked away. He hesitated for a second, looking back at Mr Kurosawa. He felt an odd presence resonating off him. It didn't feel completely human, but at the same time it did.

There eyes meet once again, Haku smirked at him, pushing his worries down, making sure they didn't show on his face. Once again he turned, this time disappearing through the roof door.

Mr Kurosawa's faced cracked in rage as Haku disappeared. "Filthy dragon." He spat.

 **(A/N: Haha confused are you? Why does he know who Haku is? Is he human? And what is Chihiro to Mr Kurosawa? Find out next time :D )**


End file.
